<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Happy Ending by RebelJediPrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797719">My Happy Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelJediPrincess/pseuds/RebelJediPrincess'>RebelJediPrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass Rey, Ben Is Stressed, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben needs to get laid, Ben solo is a corporate lawyer, F/M, Inappropriate use of massage tables, Massage Tables and hard ons, Oral Sex, Phasma is the real hero here, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey gives good massages, Rey is a sex worker, Slow burn - what slow burn?, Vaginal Sex, and happy endings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelJediPrincess/pseuds/RebelJediPrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When corporate lawyer Ben Solo is given free passes to a massage parlor from his associate Phasma - he finds he gets much more than a good massage!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Happy Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/qZ63KF8">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t much of a life for someone who had been abandoned at a young age. Rey Kenobi had been. She was raised in a foster home that always smelled like cloves, pot and patchouli. Her foster mother had schooled her in the arts of body work. She had beenvery gifted in massage techniques, and had passed her knowledge on to Rey - what oils to use, and more importantly - the art of sex. That was, of course, the last thing she had been taught. And she was well versed in giving pleasure to both men and women.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phasma had been quite the regular visitor to the shop Rey worked at. While Rey had not been the type that Phasma would pick out, the tall blonde was fully aware of just how stressed Ben was. Before leaving the parlor, she had paid for a few visits for him. She had a personal agenda. Ben less stressed made it easier on everyone he worked with. She was only guessing his type, of course. Having asked enough questions about the young woman that works there, she had finally booked some visits with Rey - hoping the slender brunette would satisfy her boss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phasma placed everything he would need upon entering the establishment where he could easily find it on his desk. All he would have to do is actually go to the appointment and let the girl do her magic. She had even left a little note saying: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Take advantage of this. You need it! Enjoy! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That afternoon after a long board meeting, Ben rolled his eyes at the sticky note left on his desk along with an envelope. From the note, Ben already knew who did this. He was tempted to throw it away. But, against his better judgement, he looked at it. He knew just what went on in that establishment. He had heard things from many people who had been regulars about the massages - among other things that made his cock strain in his tight pants. He hadn’t thought about how long it had been since he had sex. Sex of any kind. This may have included the lack of stroking his cock,  which now felt painfully tight in his gut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was an inner struggle within Ben. More now than there had ever been. He was tempted to take care of his situation himself. He let his eyes drift to the paid visits in the envelope on his desk once more, before exclaiming, “No!” - with the intention of doing this on his own - no matter how tempting this gift was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was indeed a temptation, which was why he had attempted to take care of things himself later that afternoon. Only things got hectic at the wrong time - he had to meet with a client who showed up early just as he was about to come. Leaving him to ache until he was once more alone. He was thankful that he had to focus all that energy on working. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben had thought that he packed his things before leaving the office. He had to take some case files home in his briefcase. He didn’t think again about the visit passes until he was home and alone and needy. They were a constant reminder of how time to himself failed when he needed it the most. He tried to push that out of his mind, since he knew that he didn’t pack them up into his briefcase when he left the office. They were still on his desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Much to his surprise, when he opened the briefcase later that night to retrieve his files; they were there. Just as it had been with a quick thought in his mind earlier - he felt his pants tighten around his raging hard on. No matter what he was doing - his eyes kept going to the passes. His brain was urging him on to pick them up and head out. Ben could not talk himself out of it - no matter how hard he tried. Each time he thought of a way to get out of it - he’d notice something that would void his reasons for not going. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s late!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben noticed that it was always open. He softly cursed at each thought, as he didn’t have a reason to not go. And he could not get comfortable. While he could take care of this situation himself and  then go to sleep, Ben honestly wanted to feel the touch of a woman. Not that he couldn’t get that. He was certain that he could call on a woman who would be more than willing to roll around. That was, if she wasn’t already busy. But that was just for a quick fuck.  He was wanting something more than that. His body ached for something, and it wasn’t until he saw the passes left for him to know that he was missing something - even if it was just temporary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a quick sigh as he finally caved, picking up the passes before he headed out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben didn’t know exactly how he was going to feel about this later. But, he wasn’t even going to think about that until much later. It was no different than some random hook up - that was - </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had them. They filled a primal, more basic need. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His need carried him inside the establishment without a problem or hesitation. It was all business, at least that’s what he told himself.  He didn’t have to do much. He showed the pass to the receptionist nervously, not knowing what to expect. But he didn’t expect for things to be as quick as they were. “Ben Solo.. We are so glad to have you with us tonight. What kind of theme would you like? Relaxing… Playful….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relaxing!” Ben came out and answered without having to listen to anything beyond playful. He had heard about the themes. He knew from what he had heard that he could request anything. Even if it wasn’t on the list. “Relaxing sounds perfect…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay… We will get a room ready for you. Just take a seat over there - and we will have someone call you back soon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben nodded and took a seat to wait. He didn’t even wait long enough to contemplate being there or ponder leaving when he heard his name being called. “Ben Solo. Come with me, please!” Ben took a deep breath before he got up. This was it. It was now or never. Not like he could just leave now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he walked with the person who was leading him to where he would be for this session, the woman asked, “This is your first time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben hesitated. “Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is okay. Helps us with making sure that this is a pleasant experience for you. When you enter the room - you will want to strip down and get comfortable on the massage table. It won’t take long for the young woman to be with you.” They had paused for a moment in the hall before they continued on. “You have any questions?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did he have questions? Not really. He was nervous. He didn’t know what to expect. “Not really!” He wasn't sure if that sounded a bit non-committal or not, so he continued with a hasty, “No! No questions here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stopped just before a room. “Here you go!” She said with a smile as she opened up the door. “Your room awaits! Make yourself at home.” Ben thanked the woman quickly before heading into the room, the door closing behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben took a moment to look around. It wasn’t brightly lit at all, the muted light making it  pretty relaxing. It wasn’t too dark - where he couldn’t see what was about to happen. It was nice! He could hear the soft sounds of relaxing music and even softer; more natural sounds like flowing water. Looking around, he could clearly see that there is a nice fountain in the room. It was spacious. It seemed odd for the room to be like this for a more relaxing theme. But, Ben was not going to complain about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben did as he was instructed to do upon entering the room. Keeping everything organized as he placed his belongings to the side. He tried not to think about the reasons he was here. Not yet. But he could feel in his gut the need that brought him here. He had to make some adjustments to himself as he got on the massage table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A young woman entered the room soon after, wearing a very sheer robe that was loosely tied. Ben glanced at her, letting his gaze move over her and taking in the sight. If he even had a type - she’d be the one that was on top of that list. She was gorgeous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey looked at the man who was waiting in the room for her. He was handsome. She had done this a while, and was very well versed in what she was doing. She also knew that the moment any clientele left, what she was to them in fulfilling their need was over. But when he locked eyes with her for a brief moment, she felt something deep inside. Something she had to push back. Rey wasn’t supposed to feel anything but what she was doing for the person in that room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel his eyes on her as she slowly removed the robe. Exposing her skin. She laid the garment down not too far from her, and out of the way. “Breathe deeply! Let the oils take away all the stresses you are feeling, while I help heal your body,” Rey said as she put a decent amount of the scented oils she had laid out beforehand in her hand. She rubbed her hands together to warm up the oils - before her hands touched his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The very feel of her hands on his skin made him pull in a deep breath. The oils filled his senses. It was very relaxing. He never knew how scent could make a person feel like they were in heaven. But, her touch was just as amazing as he felt her hands move over his very tense muscles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey tried her best to avoid the emotions she was feeling as her hands moved over him. She focused on everything she had learned. Everything she had done to various clients that walked in the establishment looking for their greatest fantasy - without the complications.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey worked out every tight knot just right. The sounds of his breathing and his soft moans told her that he was enjoying every moment. His back, shoulders and neck needed special attention - as he was carrying most of his stress there. There was, of course, some stress in other areas. But not as bad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were moments she felt the brush of his hand on her body. Her body was reacting to the soft touches he made. She could not help but smile at him. “Are you in a hurry?” She asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben smirked. The gesture might have caught him off guard if he had thought about it. He rarely smiled. It had possibly been ages since he actually smiled. “Maybe…” He answered. He felt very relaxed all over his body from the massage. About the only tension he was feeling was in his gut. His thick cock was more than ready to be taken care of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Roll onto your back,” she commanded gently, watching as he did so.. Her gaze moved over him, taking notice of his large cock. Her mouth watered at the sight of him, and she could not help but think about how he would feel inside her. She had realized he had noticed her looking him over, and she couldn’t help but blush slightly. She was very thankful for the fact that the dim room lighting may have covered up the fact that she was blushing - though that was about the only thing it did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She continued working on the massage. She watched as his cock reacted to her touch. His touch was no longer soft on her skin. It was firmer, and she felt his need in his touch. His hand touched her breast, warm and soft - and that made her ache between her legs. “This is all about you and your needs! This is only to take care of your needs.” She breathed softly. That was, after all, her job. But she could feel what he was doing to her nipple with his finger and thumb, pinching and rolling the sensitive nub between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is part of my needs. Right here!” The low timbre of his voice had her core clenching with need.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Could Rey argue that point? Not really, No. She might like to point out the fact this is her job. But he is the client. It was what he wished, and it was her job to provide it  Carefully, she climbed up on the massage table, straddling his legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s hands moved over his hips. She could tell that it teased him so much as she watched his cock twitch with her hands movements. Her eyes traveled over him, taking notice of the bead of pre-cum on the tip of hs cock. Without hesitation she looked him in the eyes as she lowered her head - taking a slow lick from the base of his shaft up to the tip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey felt his moan all the way to her core, and the ache as she squeezed around nothing naturally. She wished that she was squeezing around his cock as she rode him. She had never wanted - needed - a client this bad before. Normally she could pace herself. But his ghost touch over her skin had set her aflame, with every nerve ending called out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben honestly wanted to take his time. He was there for relaxation, along with the desire to fill that basic and primal need. He could feel her as she licked along his cock, and he watched her. The woman’s eyes locked with his as she did it. How long had he needed a woman to do just that? She was feeling a need he didn’t think he had. Someone that could connect with him on some level. The eye contact was just as important - but he wasn’t sure he would ever express that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took everything in him to keep that eye contact going the moment she wrapped her lips around his cock. The feel of her sucking was incredible - he wasn’t going to last as long as he would have hoped. As her head bobbed - her hands remained on his waist. Only moving slightly around as she would deep throat him, her throat had taken his full length, bringing a low groan from him as his hands came down to tangle in her hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey felt joy in sucking the man’s cock. Even more as she could feel his fingers card through her long hair. She wondered how long it had been since he had sex. Or if he had been taken care of properly by a woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That thought had given her a more determined desire to please the man. She gripped the shaft just right, her hand working in unison with her hot mouth. She could tell just how close he was to coming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I - I… going to cum.” He got out. Rey could feel it as she worked him to that point. The feel and the taste of him as his cum filled her mouth. She swallowed, her hand still milking him for everything he had in him that moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After she was finished, she looked up at him. “Feeling better?” Rey asked. She was hopeful that she had satisfied him well enough to continue with their time. She moved up some - so that her core was closer to his cock, which was still laying thick against his stomach. She wanted to tease him more with her body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Ben didn’t want to rush into the sex - there was a part of him that longed to continue. He had finished far too soon for his liking. But - he was feeling better. “I am - But I can’t believe I finished so soon.” He saw Rey smile at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have time… Just relax!” She expressed once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey saw a look come over the man’s face. She felt his strong hands on her, and a look of curiosity came to her face just before he had a hold of her. Then he was lifting her up his body. She never imagined anyone doing this before, though she didn’t think too much on how strong he looked and felt as she worked his muscles. He settled her into a position she rarely finds herself in, and a shiver of excitement moved through her body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben wasted no time the moment he positioned her on his face. He couldn’t help but feel satisfied at the sound she had made the moment he started licking her, a long stripe between her wet, swollen lips first, then small circles around her sensitive clit. Her scent was just driving him wild. Her slickness. Everything about her was everything he needed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey couldn’t help the moans that escaped her lips as she could feel his tongue working on her core. Her body was moving just right as she rode his face. He was very good at using his tongue, and making her body quake as he worked her clit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben was already getting hard again when he started. But it was in the way she smells, tastes, the sounds she makes that was his undoing. He very much liked the way she rode his face as he was taking care of her needs. It was a part of what he enjoyed the most. It gave him pleasure as well as her. He held her in a firm way, yet he didn’t want to hold her still. He took advantage of how she was riding his face to make it all the more pleasurable, bringing his hands up to pinch her nipples gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey liked how the man was holding onto her as she was riding his face. She was shocked that he didn’t stop her from doing it, as some might have. But none of them had ever directly placed her on their face like this. His hands came up, his thick fingers pinching and rolling her nipples again, and Rey threw her head back to let out a moan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel something building deep inside. She felt it in waves of pleasure. It was coming on strong. The strong quakes were intensifying as he continued riding his face. “Oh God…” She finally got out - after many times of trying through her moans and screams of pleasure. His hands moved back down to her hips, holding her firmly in place as she orgasmed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the most amazing thing to Ben. When her orgasm took her and his hold on her was much stronger, he just watched her come apart above him in wonder. This goddess was amazing. He didn’t want to stop. But as she moved to get off of his face - his hold loosened up. He could not help but feel the loss of her warmth. Her scent. He knew deep down that he shouldn’t become attached to this woman. But he wasn’t even thinking about that. He was feeling something. Perhaps it was just the moment and the bliss. But the way she looked at him the moment their eyes met after, there was something in them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moved quickly to capture her lips with his own. While she seemed hesitant to kiss back, it was only for a moment that the hesitation lasted before she kissed him back with the same passion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey might have felt it in his look just before the kiss. She had felt her heart beating wildly in her chest - much more than she thought she should have. Despite her hesitations - Rey kissed him back. Her scent on him had done something to her. Something primal. She was in the moment - as she has always been in when working. But something inside was taking hold of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way she was positioned on him after moving; Rey felt his cock pressing against her core. She badly wanted to feel him inside. And by the way he was moving to try and enter her - she knew he wanted inside her as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both mutually deepened the kiss as she lowered herself on his cock. The feel of him sliding deep inside of her made her moan into the kiss. Just as he moaned, as well. Rey moved her hips just right to grind against him as she took him deeper. There was no denying it. He was much bigger than any of the men she had before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey started riding him slowly. She loved how he filled her so completely. She picked up the pace. His movements under her had helped Rey find the right pace that both of them enjoyed. He seemed to like it nice and slow. What she liked most of all was he liked being deep inside her. This rarely happened - and she found herself enjoying the pleasure that came from it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben felt her take him deep. The way she would grind against him made his moans much louder through the kiss. He had kept it slow paced so he wouldn’t cum so soon this time. But he didn’t imagine that slow and deep would be this amazing. Or the fact that when her wet walls would tighten around him that it would bring him closer and closer. She felt like silk around his thickness, an exquisite feeling that was different than anything he had ever felt before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could tell when he was close to his release. His grip on her hips was harder. Stronger. And so much hotter than she imagined. They both worked together to satisfy the other. It just felt that much stronger when they both rode the climax wave together as they came together. She felt him quake under the strength of the orgasm. Much like her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her body was dripping with sweat. Her hands moved over his sweat soaked body as well. In spite of all the work they were both doing - his muscles were very relaxed. The alarm that gave away that their time was up sounded off, and Rey felt a sense of disappointment. “I - I better go. So you can get cleaned up…” Deep down inside she didn’t want to go. But this was her life. She had to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is your name?” Ben asked, looking at her with expressive chocolate eyes that she thought she could get lost inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I..” She stopped before she could answer that with a ‘can’t’. But she knew this shouldn’t become personal. This was business. Her job was the pleasure of whoever came in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben sensed it wasn’t going to be answered, so he spoke. “I’m Ben.” He offered his first name. Making it not as personable as what it might seem. He hoped it would get her name in return. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t answer him. She just got off of him. Looking away to not only find the robe to put on, but to try and avoid his question. She could clean up in her room. But, Ben was very tempting. He was so tempting that she was willing to give her name to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please! Your name is not going to make or break whatever rule you have to this. Just a name!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey looked at him as she put the robe on, tying it closed. “Rey!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him smile at being told her name just before she walked off, looking back a few times before she stepped out of the room and closed the door. She went straight to her room to clean up and get ready for whatever client was next. Though she had a hard time getting Ben out of her mind even as she moved through the rest of her shift.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben felt something deep down as he watched her leave the room. He tried to compartmentalize what he was feeling to the fact he hadn’t been with anyone in a long while. It helped him get up and walk over to the shower to clean himself off. He dressed quickly after drying off, his head still spinning. He walked out of the room to see someone was standing there. “I was on the way out,” he said, his cheeks coloring at the look he got from the woman standing there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you enjoy your relaxation?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben nodded. “Yes I did. Thank you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can pre-schedule your next visit if you wish,” The woman stated, giving  Ben a professional smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben couldn’t help but think about those other visits. “I will have to look at my schedule first, but thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman waved that off. “No rush! You can always just walk in if that is easier.” He paused. “You need me to walk you out?” the woman asked, and Ben shook his head. “No. I got it covered. Again. Thank you!” He walked off towards the exit, feeling brand new in each step that he took. Perhaps Phasma was right when she stated that he needed it. He knew this was costly, too. How could he repay her for that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went straight home, without stopping at a local liquor store for a bottle to drink to fill the emptiness that was felt all the time. For the first time in a long time after getting home; he locked up and lay down in his bed. He wasn’t even really tired. But as he lay there and relaxed, he thought about Rey. He slipped off to sleep easily, and it wasn’t even forced like it normally was with drinking himself into oblivion. He just drifted off. In his dreams he saw her. It wasn’t sex at all that he dreamt about. It was something very different. He wasn’t in the place he met her -they both were outside having fun. He had his arm around her. It felt so real.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey was able to get some rest before she had another client to take care of. But she had Ben on her mind as she was with the remaining clients she had left for the night; before it was time for her to go to bed. There was just something about him that stayed with her even after everything was over. Part of her was hoping that she would get to see him again - even if that meant it was just about business. Only, was it? She had never had a client on her mind even after business was over and done with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had made her happy to be finished with all her clients for the night. After cleaning up, Rey was lying in bed thinking about the one person who had seemed to go where no one else has gone before. And she had been with many. There was just something about him that made her feel so much. In her thoughts, and in that peaceful heaven she shouldn’t have allowed herself - she drifted to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben woke up before his alarm went off. It had been a long time since he did that. Most of the time it was the sound of the alarm that would wake him up. It usually took the first sip of coffee to get him really motivated for the day. He wasn’t thinking about the last time he was able to get moving in the early morning. The man almost shone as he got ready for work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was something different in him as he walked into the office. He made eye contact with people as he passed them. He smiled. He didn’t even react any differently the moment he noticed the knowing look on Phasma’s face.. After all, it was her that had given him the paid visitor passes. He didn’t know whether or not he wanted to admit the woman was right. Ben was a Corporate Lawyer. He had to be professional now. The moment he walked in that door - he had to focus on work. It was something he had done for a while - long before his time with Rey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked in his office and sat down behind his desk, looking up to find Phasma standing just inside the doorway.. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You went!” Phasma didn’t even ask. It was a statement of fact. Something that he wasn’t planning on discussing, certainly not with Phasma. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a lot of work to do.” There was always something he was working on, even though he was pretty much up to date. He wasn’t going to tell Phasma that. “Besides… I keep to myself.” That wasn’t a lie, either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben Solo. Whether or not you talk about it. I know!” She smirked at him as she spoke. Knowing that she was not wrong. He went. He had a good time. “You look different! Body language always tells the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t said anything that would be considered a lie.” Ben paused. “I just stated that I have a lot of work to do.” He honestly had no intentions of discussing this further with Phasma. He watched her carefully as he stated what he did. He was hoping that she would decline from questioning him further about what he did last night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phasma rolled her eyes. She knew better than that. “I have never known you to be behind on anything you are working on.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not about to start now.” He said, looking up at her to meet her gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phasma was still smirking at him. “Fine! You don’t have to talk about it.” She turned enough to just head out of the room. “And you are welcome!” She added just before leaving the room, chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben watched her the whole time. He hated that she knew. He liked to keep his personal life private. He groaned slightly in frustration that Phasma was being that difficult. Was he thankful though? If it wasn’t for Phasma - Ben would have never met Rey. The thought of her name made his heart beat faster. Sure, Ben knew exactly how they met. He would have never gone there of his own choosing. Being given passes had some odd way of making a person go, the need within him was now satisfied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t understand why a beautiful woman like Rey would be working there. Ben did know that he wanted to see her again. He wanted to immerse himself in the touch of her skin, her scent, the way she tasted. The memories and thoughts were very vivid. When he realized that his body was reacting to the thoughts he was having - he took a deep breath. “Damn it!” He muttered under his breath. “Focus!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Focusing on something would have been easy - if he happened to have something that he could work on. He looked over what he had on his desk, hoping that something would require him to manage keeping his thoughts where they should be. Work. He was at work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Solo!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His attention was pulled away from his thoughts, which had been veering towards the memory of Rey on top of his face, moaning as she came undone.His look gave away that his mind had been distant from work, apparently, judging by the look on his assistant’s face as she stood in his doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really!” Ben grimaced slightly as soon as he realized that he answered her question out loud. “Yes! Everything is fine.” Ben could see the concern written on the woman's face. “Do you need anything?” He asked without any hesitation. Taking a little advantage of the opportunity to have his focus back on work related business would be good; instead of thinking about his needs and desires. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was shocked that Ben had answered her. Normally he would say that he is doing okay, even when anyone could clearly see that he wasn’t doing well at all. But she could not force anyone to talk about those things. Ben had been a more private person since she started working there as an assistant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, she decided against asking him again. She figured he could see that she was concerned about him. That was probably enough proof that if he wanted to go into discussing it with her. With a folder in hand, she stepped inside his office, bringing the folder up in view from her side. “These just came in.” She paused as she walked over to him and handed it over. “They didn’t give a date on when they needed it. But they asked if you could put a rush on it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben looked from his assistant to the folder she had given him. As he listened to her - he looked over the contents of the folder. Ben knew that a ‘put a rush on it’ without a date given was clearly a call in after he had a chance to look over the folder. “Thank you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.. I will let you get to work.” She started as she was getting ready to head out of the room. “Unless you need anything.” She hesitated at the door, watching him for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben looked from the folder to his assistant. While it wasn’t an outright question; the question was in her tone. “No. I got this. Thank you!” He replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben started reading the moment his attention returned to the papers before him. It was a struggle to keep his focus on what he was doing. He’d glance at the time often as he would consider setting up another visit with Rey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed his phone and pressed a button to  call his assistant. “Can you do me a favor?” He paused as he listened for her to answer him before he continued. “I need you to make a call and book more visits at this massage parlor.” Ben could hear her writing down notes of what he wanted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Is there a specific theme and a - girl?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she asked. Ben thought for a moment, remembering the themes available from the night before. “I would like the same theme. And the same girl, Rey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will get on that right now. And bring in all the details for you once I have it set up.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you!" Ben expressed before hanging up. There was an inner feeling of peace and calm after making that call that had left Ben feeling much better than he was before he made the decision. It made it that much easier for him to get back to work.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>